Gerry Chiniquy
Gerry Chiniquy was a director, animator, and actor in Warner Brothers cartoons. He was born in 1912, and died in 1989, at age 77. Aside from Looney Tunes, he animated on The Incredible Mr. Limpet, Hey There, It's Yogi Bear, The Pink Panther, Muppet Babies, and What's New, Mr. Magoo? Looney Works Actor In 1940's "You Ought to Be in Pictures", Chiniquy played the Movie Director, whom Porky Pig upset after he sneezed on a movie set. Director At Warner Brothers, Chiniquy directed two cartoons in 1964, "Dumb Patrol" and "Hawaiian Aye Aye". He also co-directed "The Yolks on You" and "Daffy Flies North", both cut from Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-citement. The rest of his directing credits were outside of the traditional Looney Tunes spectrum, at DePatie-Freleng studios, directing a lot of Pink Panther, The Inspector, and The Ant and the Aardvark shorts. Also see Category:Cartoons directed by Gerry Chiniquy. Animator Chiniquy's first cartoon he animated at Warner Brothers was 1940's, "Little Blabbermouse" for Friz Freleng's unit. His first on-screen credit was for Freleng's 1942 cartoon, "Porky's Pastry Pirates". He animated Bugs Bunny's scenes in Two Guys from Texas and My Dream is Yours, as well as the 1963 TV pilot, "Philbert." The only major animation unit Chiniquy worked on at Warner was Freleng's, but he did animate on Hawley Pratt's 1964 cartoon, "Señorella and the Glass Huarache". He also animated a lot of 1970s/1980s Looney Tunes TV Specials/Movies. * Ain't That Ducky * All a Bir-r-r-d * Along Came Daffy * Apes of Wrath * Back Alley Oproar * Bad Ol' Putty Tat * Baseball Bugs * Big House Bunny * A Bird in a Bonnet * Birds Anonymous * Buccaneer Bunny * The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special * Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips * Bugs Bunny Rides Again * The Bugs Bunny Show Episode 2 * The Bugs Bunny Show Episode 5 * Bugsy and Mugsy * Bunker Hill Bunny * By Word of Mouse * Canary Row * The Cat's Tale * Chili Weather * Crow's Feat * D' Fightin' Ones * Daffy - The Commando * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special * Devil's Feud Cake * Ding Dog Daddy * Double Chaser * Dough for the Do-Do * Duck Soup to Nuts * Each Dawn I Crow * The Fifth-Column Mouse * The Fighting 69½th * Foney Fables * Fresh Hare * From Hare to Heir * The Gay Anties * Golden Yeggs * Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears * Goldimouse and the Three Cats * Gonzales' Tamales * Greedy for Tweety * Greetings Bait * Gripes * Hare Brush * Hare Do * Hare Force * A Hare Grows in Manhattan * Hare Splitter * Hare Trigger * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist * Hare-Less Wolf * Heir-Conditioned * Here Today, Gone Tamale * Herr Meets Hare * Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt * High Diving Hare * His Bitter Half * His Hare Raising Tale * Hiss and Make Up * A Hitch in Time * Holiday for Shoestrings * Hollywood Daffy * Home Tweet Home * Honey's Money * Hop, Skip and a Chump * Horse Hare * Hot Spot * Hyde and Go Tweet * Hyde and Hare * I Taw a Putty Tat * Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk * The Jet Cage * A Kiddies Kitty * Kit for Cat * Knights Must Fall * Knighty Knight Bugs * The Last Hungry Cat * Life with Feathers * Lighter Than Hare * Lights Fantastic * The Lion's Busy * Little Blabbermouse * Little Red Riding Rabbit * Malibu Beach Party * Meatless Flyday * Mexicali Shmoes * Mexican Boarders * Mexican Cat Dance * Mouse and Garden * Mouse Mazurka * Mutiny on the Bunny * Napoleon Bunny-Part * Nuts and Volts * Of Thee I Sting * Operation Snafu * Pappy's Puppy * Payday * Peck Up Your Troubles * Person to Bunny * The Pied Piper of Guadalupe * Pigs in a Polka * Piker's Peak * A Pizza Tweety-Pie * Porky's Bear Facts * Porky's Pastry Pirates * Prince Violent * Quackodile Tears * Rabbit Transit * Rabbitson Crusoe * Racketeer Rabbit * The Rebel Without Claws * Red Riding Hoodwinked * Rhapsody in Rivets * Rhapsody Rabbit * Roman Legion-Hare * Rookie Revue * Rumors * Sahara Hare * Saps in Chaps * Señorella and the Glass Huarache * The Sheepish Wolf * Shishkabugs * Show Biz Bugs * Slick Hare * Slightly Daffy * Snafuperman * Speedy Gonzales (short) * Sport Chumpions * Stage Door Cartoon * A Star Is Bored * Stooge for a Mouse * Target Snafu * Three Brothers * Three Little Bops * Tree Cornered Tweety * The Trial of Mr. Wolf * Trick or Tweet * Trip for Tat * Tugboat Granny * Tweet and Lovely * Tweet and Sour * Tweet Dreams * Tweet Zoo * Tweetie Pie * Tweety and the Beanstalk * Tweety's Circus * Two Crows from Tacos * The Unmentionables * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * A Waggily Tale * What's Cookin' Doc? * Which Is Witch * Wild and Woolly Hare * Wise Quackers * Yankee Dood It * Yankee Doodle Daffy Category:Looney Tunes Animators Category:Looney Tunes Directors Category:Animators Category:Directors Category:Deceased Category:1912 Births Category:1989 Deaths Category:Real People